1. Field
The present invention relates to a sealed enclosure for protecting electronics.
2. Description of the Related Art
Enclosures protect electronics that filter signals sent to a host electronic device. The enclosures have electronic circuit boards and wiring that connect, for example, the filter module to the host electronic device. The enclosures, however, use discrete components and gas filter tubes that require a significant amount of wiring which results in difficulty in accessing and/or reconfiguring the different components.
Typically, the electronic circuit boards that provide the connection between a filter module and a host electronic device are fixed within the enclosure. Therefore, the reconfiguration of the enclosure to add another filter module or switch to a different type of filter module may require significant rewiring and configuration changes to the circuitry. Moreover, when a filter module is inserted into the enclosure, the filter module may not directly align with the electronic circuit board within the enclosure.